1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC carrier comprising a base and a cover pivotably attached to the base.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
An IC carrier disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,479 comprises a base, and a cover pivotably connected to the base through an integrally molded hinge. The cover is not removably attached to the base.
IC carriers disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 60-146089 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 60-10310 are designed such that a disconnected state of the shaft coupling is formed at a position where a cover is closed against a base.
The latter, for example, has a construction such that the shaft coupling is naturally disconnectable in a pivotal position where the pivot shaft is fitted in a cut-out portion of a key-groove.
One of the above-described conventional IC carriers has a shortcoming that the cover cannot be attached to and removed from the base, while the others have the advantage that the cover can be removably attached to the base but have a shortcoming that the shaft coupling is naturally disconnectable in the position where the cover is closed against the base.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above.